Kim Evans
Kimberly Evans is one of the three playable characters in Call of Juarez: The Carte''l''. Kim is a 29-year-old African-American special agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation investigating the Mendoza Cartel. She has ties to numerous criminal elements in Los Angeles, the prime reason for her candidacy in the task force. Kim Evans is voiced by Janora McDuffie. Early Life Kimberly was born in Compton in 1982 and raised there by a single mother who struggled to put food on the table. Three of her brothers joined the Rolling 50's street gang. Two were murdered in gang-related shootings. At the age of 11, she was attacked by the female members of the gang and beaten within an inch of her life. It was her initation into the Rolling 50's. Her younger brother, Deon, is still involved with the Rolling 50's and is the only family she has left. She did what she could to survive, but never stopped going to school and was determined to make a better life for herself. She studied hard and earned a scholarship to UCLA. After graduation, she was recruited by the FBI as part of a new minority outreach program and they put her through Standford Law. After advanced training at Marine Corps Base Quantico, she was selected by the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and used as bait in an operation to hook a serial killer. She single-handedly apprehended the suspect and, in the process, saved the life of his last victim. Kim was awarded the FBI Medal for Meritorious Achievement and was promoted to the FBI's new anti-gang task force, partly because of her ties to Los Angeles criminal gangs. She's grateful for the opportunity the FBI has given her and is determined to do whatever it takes to prove herself to her superiors. This attitude has made her a rising star; a tough, no nonsense, by-the-book agent who knows the streets better than most because that's where she grew up. Call of Juarez: The Cartel Kimberly is first seen picking up Deon from DEA custody after being arrested during a deal between Araña and the Rolling 50's. She reprimands Deon, and pleads with him to "get out of the life", before he gets sent to Folsom prison. 'Combat' In battle, Kim favors long-range engagments using a selection of sniper and marksman rifles (most prominently, the Dragunov SVD), and provides overwatch for the team during operations on several occasions. Like her teammates, she uses Concentration Mode, slowing down time and spouting various remarks relating to her background in law, and enforcement thereof. Appearance In spite of her professional attitude, Kim maintains a fairly casual dress code, wearing tight-fitting jeans, heeled boots and a sleeveless hoodie jacket for a majority of the game. She carries three pistols on her body: two on her upper body and the other on her hip. She has black hair worn short and swept, and sports a visible tattoo of a rose on her right arm. When working under cover, her disguises range from simply putting up her hood to donning a revealing purple designer dress, though she can rarely conceal her belligerent personality. Personality Kim is utterly devoted to her responsibilities as a federal agent, and often defers to standard police procedure or higher authority as opposed to the mercenary tactics of her allies. She is characteristically short-tempered, particularly towards her squadmate Eddie Guerra, reflecting an ongoing inter-agency rivalry between the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA), and furtively gathers evidence to compete with the DEA investigation throughout the game for her supervisor, Allen Watters. As such, she places the success of her investigation above trust in her teammates, most prominently conspiring with her federal informant Antonio Alvarez against squad leader Ben McCall, in exchange for his cooperation. In rare instances, she displays genuine compassion and concern for Jessica Stone, a key witness in the Mendoza investigation, comforting her in times of grief and exhibiting audible distress after her collusion with Alvarez results in Stone's assassination. Quotes "This is bullshit." "It is what it is." - Kim and a DEA agent. Trivia * She is the first female playable character in the series and the first playable character of African-American heritage. * In a trailer for The Cartel, Kim is heard saying "I think I still believe in God". This implies she was also meant to be a Christian similar to Ben. * Kimberly is an English name referring to Kimberely, Northern Cape, South Africa. Evans is a Welsh name meaning "Son of Evan". * She is the only playable character of The Cartel not to have a Multiplayer skin. * There seems to be recurring gag throughout the game where Evans has been stated to have a sexy ass. This is mostly done by Eddie, in addition to making numerous advances on her, constantly makes remarks about her behind such as after the raid at the docks and slapping it while disguised as Jesus. Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Law Enforcement Category:Females Category:Determinant Characters